john_the_gamerfandomcom-20200215-history
Arouse
Description(Des) Arouse lvl1Chapter 15: The Abyss for beginners.(Des) 20mp Arouse: this spell increases the target's sexual arousal for 20 minutes. You can get the effects of this spell for half the mp price if the target is in contact with your semen. Arouse lvl 2Chapter 42: Secrets uncovered.(Des) 10 mp Arouse: this spell increases the target's sexual arousal for one hour. You can get the effects of this spell for half the mp price if the target is in contact with your semen. Multiple uses on the same target augments the intensity and length of the effect. Overcharge: if a target has more than six stacks of this spell active at the same time, the effect of one charge becomes permanent. Limit of permanent charges is equal to skill lvl divided by two, rounded up. Overcharged spells are unlocked through repeated uses that result in positive outcomes. Arouse lvl 3Chapter 70 "Karmic Balance"(Des) 5mp Arouse: this spell increases the target's sexual arousal for 1 hour (+20% increase from lvl2). You can get half the effects of this spell for 1mp if the target is in contact with your semen (limit of free charges=spell lvl, doesn't count for overcharge). Description (Scyle) Arouse, Level 1Chapter 13 "The Next Step" (Scyle) 10mp Arouse: this spell increase the target sexual arousal for 20 minutes. New skill information You can cast it for half the cost if the girl you are casting it on has your sperm on or in herself. To use the reduced costs, you must have produced the cum in the last 10 minutes. Arouse, Level 2Chapter 87 "Get Rid Of The Sound" (Scyle) Arouse now stays active for 10% longer timer, when cast while in contact with the person. This bonus becomes 20% when in direct contact with the persons private parts. Description (Neo) Aphrodisiac lvl 1Chapter 28 "An explosion of libido, among other things" (Neo) variable mp Aphrodisiac: you touch a target and spend any amount of mana. This touch will make them more receptive to your sexual advances, and sensitive to your sexual acts, by lvl x mp spent%. This effect lasts for a lvl + 1 hours. If the boost is halved, it can instead last lvl + 1 days. Aphrodisiac lvl 7 - 8 ← Neo skipped several levelsChapter 120 "A Diffrent Kind OF Hangover" (Neo) No Change Aphrodisiac lvl 9Chapter 207 "A Troubled Regrouping" (Neo) No Change Aphrodisiac lvl 10Chapter 236 "50 Shades OF Blue" (Neo) No Change Aphrodisiac lvl 10← Neo Repeated A levelChapter 242 "John The Father" (Neo) No Change Description (Razor) Arouse, Lv.1Chapter 48 "Coming Down From The High" (Razor) 20mp Increase the Libido of the target by up to Level x 100% of your Libido for Charisma minutes. Mana cost reduced by 50% if target is in contact with user's semen. Arouse, Lv.2 Chapter 99 "How about telling her the truth (without actually telling her the truth)" (Razor) No Change Description (Zewes) Arouse lvl 1Chapter 12 "Hidden In Plain Sight"(Zewes) 10 stamina Increase the target’s sexual arousal for 20 minutes. You can get the effects of this spell for half the cost if the target is in contact with your semen. Arouse lvl 2Chapter 13 "For Science" (Zewes) No change Arouse lvl 3Chapter 29 "Always Choose The Maid Service"(Zewes) No change Arouse lvl 4Chapter 36 "Bird Feeding" (Zewes) No change Calienia Learns ArouseChapter 72 "As You Command"(Zewes) History(Des) Day 1 (Monday) John gained Arouse after accidentally ejaculating on Moira's face.Chapter 15: The Abyss for beginners. Day 2 (Tuesday) In his sociology class, John realized he could use Move to send a drop of his semen at a target before casting Arouse to lower the cost.Chapter 26: Exposed pussy, hidden dragon.(Des) In the middle of training against Junk Rats, Arouse leveled up.Chapter 42: Secrets uncovered. References Category:Abilities (Des) Category:Abilities (Zewes) Category:Abilities (Razor) Category:Abilities (Scyle) Category:Abilities (Neo) Category:Abilities (All Branches)